House of Cards
by matchakittea
Summary: Sango rushes to save Bankotsu out of the rubble of the now fallen Mount Hakurei leaving the others in confusion and shock. As Sango and her friends save Bankotsu from the demise of the mountain, the others can't help but wonder what relationship Sango has with the Leader of the Band of Seven. Turns out, Bankotsu and Sango knew each other from their childhood. BanXSan. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Sango and Bankotsu

**House of Cards**

**Chapter 1: Sango and Bankotsu **

**Author's Note: **_Edited March 22, 2020. Hey guys, I wanted to make a few changes and include more of the others in this chapter. There will be new chapters coming soon, please stay tuned! _

"There, Kirara!" Sango shouted as she spotted a speck of white and purple hakama within with the rubble. Her heart sped up with fear and adrenaline as she squeezed her legs around Kirara's body her anticipation building up. Kirara roared in response acknowledging her mistress.

"Sango! Why are we flying towards the rubble? Inuyasha and the others are heading the opposite way!" Kagome yelled concern in her voice as she shouted over the howling wind. Sango paid no attention to her, holding tightly onto Kirara's fur as she plummeted down. Kagome yelped in surprise clutching onto Sango's waist closing her eyes as the wind blew against her cheeks.

Not waiting until they were close to the ground, Sango swiftly jumped off of Kirara tumbling on the ground with a grunt springing up to her feet running in full force towards the life form in the rubble. Sango could only think of one thing, saving _him. _Finally at the rubble, she rushed over the hill of rubble towards him. "Bankotsu!" Sango said desperately as she approached the unconscious handsome mercenary.

The infamous, feared leader of the Band of Seven laid half-covered with the rubble of the great mountain Hakurei. His face was free form any emotion, instead his paling features were accompanied with a stream of blood streaming out of his mouth and his temples. His once neat hakama was now just a cloth covering the majority of his body except for the dirt and bloodstains. His long black hair was undone from his signature braid that rested on his back, it was now spewed out behind him caressing the rubble.

Sango's greatest nightmares was met with that single image of seeing Bankotsu cold and lifeless. Refusing to believe it, she pumped her legs and began to lift the heavy rocks off of Bankotsu. She worked quickly getting him out of the rubble in not time. She grunted as she hooked her hands under his arm pulling him out of the rubble, then dragging him down the hill onto the flat surface. She dropped to her knees suddenly frozen as she stared at Bankotsu's face. A fond memory flashed before her eyes:

_ The sun was setting as she and Bankotsu sat on the cliff under one of her favorite cherry blossom trees. Her knees were pulled to her chest and her arms wrapping around her legs as she looked longingly at the sun. She breathed through her nose enjoying the peace and quiet, the very few moments she was able to have to herself. _

_ Sango placed her chin on the top of her knees briefly closing her eyes allowing the warm fading sunlight to kiss her cheeks and the cool wind slightly nip at her exposed fingertips and toes. _

_ "Are you seriously thinking of sleeping here for the whole night?" A voice said from beside her. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up at the man who smirked down at her, his long hair blowing over his shoulder as he had her hiraikotsu resting on his shoulder. Bankotsu rolled his eyes striking the great weapon into the ground on his left before taking a seat next to her. Sango enjoyed his warmth as soon as he sat down automatically scooting closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. _

_ "Night will soon come, it'll be hard for us to travel without running into trouble," Bankotsu said in a soft voice as he rubbed her arm. _

_ "I know, but just a few more moments," Sango breathed looking at the sun which was low on the horizon now. She took her eyes away from the sun to look at Bankotsu beside her. He was equally enjoying the peace and quiet that was rare for them to have. _

_ Bankotsu's smooth tan skin was lit by the warm embers of the sunlight. His long dark hair was blowing in the wind gently whipping onto Sango's face giving her a whiff of his natural clean scent. She smiled leaning onto his shoulder causing him to look into her eyes. Those blue eyes, the very blue eyes she had never seen on anybody else. Those blue eyes that always made her feel safe, feel loved, and feel whole. _

_ This is how she would remember him. _

_ "Are you ready to go?" Bankotsu said turning his head his blue eyes on her warm brown ones. _

The tears were now coming out as if they were water spouts, she dropped to her knees pressing her ear against his chest. There! A faint heartbeat. Sango examined his face looking for any sign of life, "Bankotsu, please I know you are there. Please, wake up!" She begged tears falling from her cheeks onto his.

"Sango, what are you doing?" Kagome's gentle voice asked from behind her.

Inuyasha then said, "Yeah, Sango. It's better if we leave him to die-"

"No!" Sango shouted whipping her head behind her looking at her friends who were all there. They all looked at her with surprise and confusion as she clutched onto Bankotsu's limp figure. Narrowing her eyes at them, she continued, "I will not let him die! I've lost him twice, I will not lose him again!"

"What in gods name are you talking about?" Miroku spoke up, his face twisted with disgust and eyes written with heartbreak as he approached her, "Sango, this is Bankotsu we are talking about-"

"Have you known him the entire time?" Inuyasha accused walking up to her.

"Inuyasha, calm down!" Kagome tried to intervene.

"How do you know him? What have you been keeping from us?" Miroku asked spite in his voice as he too was rounding up on her. Sango never wanted her friends to find out like this, she wanted to be able to explain to all of them. Now, since because of her fear of them turning her back on her she is ultimately paying the price. The questions of her two friends came firing out. One of them being persistent, while the other was hurt.

A loud roar that would usually scare her out of her wits sounded from behind her. Sango didn't have to look back to know that Kirara was placing herself in between Sango and Bankotsu and the rest of her friends.

"Kirara! What are you doing?" Inuyasha hissed.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, stop it!" Kagome exclaimed as she rushed to Kirara's side shielding Sango who was still longingly looking at the limp figure of Banktosu.

"Sango, you need to explain what is going on right now!" Miroku angrily said behind Kagome trying to push past Kirara not wanting to believe what he was seeing. Why was the love of his life grieving over such a monster?

Sango paid no attention to the argument that was going on behind her. The sobs were rushing out as she gently stroked Bankotsu's face, brushing away the slight layer of rubble that attached itself onto his skin. Her fingers went from his cheek to his bangs slightly brushing them back lingering on his jaw yet again, "Oh, Bankotsu," She whispered the realization setting in feeling as if her heart was being ripped into two. She closed her eyes squeezing the tears out of her eyes as she buried her face into Bankotsu's chest inhaling his usual scent that she loved so much.

Inuyasha stopped his sneering looking over Kagome and Kirara seeing his friend completely break down. Sango's small body was overcome with sobs as she buried her face into the mercenary's chest. He felt the twinge of sadness for his friend and a familiar feeling he felt when it came to Kikyo. Heartbreak. He turned to Miroku who was quite the opposite from him. Instead of his usual calm self, the monk was etched with confusion and a dash of anger his eyes full of betrayal as he looked on.

Reaching forward, Inuyasha placed his hand on Miroku's arm stopping him, "Miroku, stop."

"What?"

"Stop," Inuyasha repeated again this time in a firm voice. Miroku was taken by surprise as he stared at his half demon friend. He was about to retort when Sango gasped loudly.

"Sango…" The faint voice said from under her. Sango immediately sat up, her eyes wide and a glimmer of hope coming back as she gently held Bankotsu's head on her lap. There he was, his blue eyes staring into hers.

"Bankotsu?" Sango whispered.

"Sango," His soft weak voice said as his tired eyes slowly blinked. Relief hit her as she smiled wiping away the tears as she leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Banktosu, oh my god. You're alive!" Sango exclaimed the hormones rushing out of her unable to control it.

"What did I say about saving my ass, Sango?" Bankotsu weakly chuckled making him cough. Worry registered in Sango's mind as Bankotsu groaned in pain wincing for a brief moment before his beautiful eyes rolled back into his head going back into consciousness.

"No," Sango whispered as she clutched onto him closer, "No! Bankotsu!" Sango yelled gently shaking him, "Bankotsu!"

"Sango," Kagome's gentle voice said from behind her as she approached Sango and Bankotsu. Kagome placed her hand on Sango's shoulder squeezing reassuringly as her eyes glanced over at Bankotsu's figure, "He's-"

"Don't say it," Sango hissed tears streaming down her cheeks, "Please. We need to get him to Kaiade, she'll know how to heal him."

"Kaiade is at least a day's trip away," Kagome softy said frowning.

"We can make it! Kagome, please. He's weak, but he's still there," Sango pleaded as she held onto Bankotsu's hand begging her friend. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome frowning as his eyes went from Bankotsu and Sango's hands to his friend's face.

Kagome was at a loss, of course she was confused, but her heart immediately went out to help her best friend. She didn't know the true nature of Sango and the mercenary, but she knew that he meant a lot to her. Blame her big heart, Kagome nodded determined to have a happy ending for Sango for once. Beside her, Kagome shouldered Inuyasha's arm, "Inuyasha," She whispered urging him forward.

"What are you looking at me for?" Inuyasha sneered.

"We have to help him," Kagome said eyes determined.

"Please," Sango pleaded as the tears escaped her eyes. Her gaze lingered on Inuyasha as he narrowed his eyes clearly not liking the idea until he blinked once, twice and finally closing his eyes breathing out a big breath.

"Fine," Inuyasha sneered moving forward squatting next to Sango gently slipping his arms under Bankotsu carefully pulling the mercenary onto his back. Bankotsu still not fully conscious groaned in pain wincing as soon as Inuyasha got a good hold of him on his back.

"Fuck," Bankotsu groaned wincing opening his eye as his cheek laid on Inuyasha's back.

"Bankotsu," Sango whispered as she brushed his bangs out of his face.

His eyes opened slightly at the sound of her voice, "Sango…"

"Inuyasha is going to carry you back to Kaiedae's village," Sango explained.

"The half-breed?" Bankotsu weakly sneered twisting his nose in disgust, "You got to be kidding me-"

"Would you rather be left here for dead, Banktosu?" Inuyasha hissed adjusting Banktosu making him groan in pain again.

"Careful!" Kagome exclaimed from beside Sango both women reaching out in concern. Inuyasha rolled his eyes securing his hold on the man. Sango sighed as Bankotsu fell back into unconsciousness, she sighed a bit relieved. She walked up to Inuyasha placing her hand on his arm.

"Thank you-" She started.

"Don't thank me yet," Inuyasha cut her off with a soft glare. She sucked in a breath and nodded, "You better not make me regret this."

"You won't," Sango replied gratefully.

"Come on, let's get going," Inuyasha barked irritatedly already starting running slightly. Sango nodded rushing to Kirara with Kagome on her heels, but was stopped as Miroku blocked her way. He looked down at her with a frown, his eyes scanned her as if he was searching for anything to make sense of this odd situation.

"Are we really going to be harboring _him_?" Miroku asked distaste in his voice.

"I'll explain later," Sango said begging him with her eyes as she got Kirara. The guilt started to rise within her as she saw the betrayal in his eyes. Closing her eyes and turning away she looked at where Banktosu and Inuyasha was, far in the distance. Kagome was suddenly behind her, her arms wrapping around her waist and with a roar from Kirara they were off.

**Author's Note: **_Please leave a review. New chapters will come shortly! _


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Clean

**House of Cards**

**Chapter 2: Coming Clean**

**Author's Note: **_Edited March 22, 2020. _

The little hut was occupied by two individuals, the demon slayer and the mercenary. Sango was sitting beside him, her hands intertwined with his resting on her lap as she tried to hold back her tears from falling onto his face. Bankotsu's tan skin was covered with tons of bandages that were darkened by his blood. They were able to get to Kaiede's village just in time, being that Bankotsu lost a lot of blood he was expected to be very weak. Sango knew that he won't be back to his original self in a while since he was after all, human.

The only thing that was keeping him alive was the jewel shard. He still had one lodged in his chest. Sango's eyes grazed over to where it was, she frowned placing one hand on his bare chest. She then brought his hand to her lips softly kissing the back of it, "Please Bankotsu. Stay strong."

"_Mew,_" Kirara said from beside her. Sango opened her eyes blinking back tears as her demon cat worriedly looked at Bankotsu. She pawed at his arm as if she was trying to wake him up as well.

"I know, Kirara," Sango whispered petting Kirara's head, "He will wake up, I know he will. Bankotsu is stronger than we give him credit for." Although the words were reassuring, they weren't helping her. The seed of doubt will always be there, always taunting her. She looked back at Bankotsu's peaceful face as she slept, the memories of the two of them carefree and happy crossed her mind. She must've been staring at him for quite sometime before the sound of someone entering the hut caught her attention.

"Sango," Kagome's gentle voice said as she entered the hut. She had her hands behind her back and a gentle look of concern on her face as she approached Sango as if she was a wounded animal. Kagome's eyes glanced at Sango's hand intertwined with Bankotsu. It was unsettling and odd to see such a thing, but what was more odd was seeing the infamous leader himself sleeping soundly almost looking unthreatening versus what Kagome already knew.

"What is it?" Sango said in such a weak voice Kagome frowned.

"We were hoping if you were up for a talk," Kagome asked.

Sango sighed as she turned back to Bankotsu. She knew her friends were curious about how in the world she knew Bankotsu let alone how intimate she was with him. She had been grateful that her friends didn't demand such answers during this hard time, but as the days went on their curiosity and confusion must've grown especially Miroku. Sango hasn't been out of the tent since, but her talk with Miroku when they first arrived at the village was heated to say the least.

_Three days earlier _

_ "Hurry! We have to get him to Kaiade!" Sango exclaimed as she got off of Kirara immediately rushing to Inuyasha's side helping as she looped her arm around Bankotsu's waist. The two of them walked into the village with a few curious onlookers coming out of their huts. _

_ "Kagome, look for Kaiade!" Inuyasha barked grumbling as they walked further down the path to Kaiade's hut. Kaogme nodded and ran before them disappearing into the hut and not long after the elderly priestess came out. _

_ "What is the meaning of this?" Kaiade asked her eyes wide with surprise as she walked up to Sango and Inuyasha, "Is this who I think it is?"_

_ "It is," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _

_ Sango ignored him, "Please, Kaiade." Kaiade was surprised as she looked at Sango's face full of worry and desperation, "Please save him."_

_ Kaiade eyed Bankotsu wearily, "Why should I when I know of what things Bankotsu of the Band of Seven has done?" _

_ "I can't change what he has done in the past," Sango started, "But I can only give you my word that he isn't the same as before. Please, you can trust me. Please save him, Kaiade. Please." _

_ Kaiade looked at Sango a few moments more then looked over at Bankotsu who was still unconscious then finally nodded. Sango let out a big breath of relief bowing slighlty, "Thank you."_

_ "Of course, dear," Kaiade said placing her hand on Sango's shoulder gently looking at her with a small smile before hurrying to an empty hut on her left, "Inuyasha, come, place him in here." Inuyasha huffed but said nothing as he followed the old priestess with Bankotsu on his back. Sango pierced her hiraikotsu on the ground and started forward wanting to help Kaiade as much as she could, but her hand was suddenly caught. _

_ She whirled around seeing Miroku's hand tightly gripping onto hers pulling her closer, "Sango, what in gods name do you think you're doing?"_

_ "I am going to help Kaiade, let go of me," Sango hissed. _

_ "No, I am not letting you go until you tell me what the hell is going on between you and that mercenary," Miroku demanded. _

_ "I will explain everything, but please let me go," Sango pleaded, this time with impatience in her voice as she tried to get her hand free from Miroku's strong grip. _

_ "No! I have waited enough, I need to know what are you and Bankotsu? Are you in love with him?" Miroku asked loudly. _

_ "I don't need to answer you now," Sango blushed pulling at her hand again trying to get free. She was aware of Kagome, Koga, Shippo and a few of the villagers who were curiously looking on. Inuyasha suddenly came out of the tent, he crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at what was unfolding before his eyes. She didn't want to deal with this right now, she needed to get to Bankotsu. The emotions running through here was too much to handle. _

_ "Yes you do need to answer me right now. What does this mean for us? Do expect me to wait around while you are all over that mercenary?" Miroku's voice was getting louder with each word he said. _

_ Sango narrowed her eyes, "There is no us." She growled. Miroku's glare softened and instead of anger hurt crossed his eyes. Sango immediately regretted the words leaving her mouth, but it had to be said. Miroku's grip on her hand slackened and she was able to pull away. She turned on her heel and ran towards the hut passing Inuyasha on the way. _

_ "You could've at least told him in a nicer way," Inuyasha smirked. Sango rolled her eyes and disappeared into the hut. _

Sango sighed blinking back the memory as she looked at Banktosu, "Alright I'll come out."

The bright sunlight blinded her as soon as she stepped foot out of the small hut. Wincing, she blocked the light with her hand looking out in the distance noticing that Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and even Koga, Ginta and Hakaku were all sitting around under the shade of the tree not too far out.

She followed Kagome as they made their way to the tree. Each of them surprised to see her out of the hut. She and Kagome took a seat under the tree as Inuyasha said, "Look who finally came out of the hut."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome lightly scolded from beside him.

"It's okay, Kagome," Sango reassured her as she started to play with her hands in her lap.

"You don't look too good, Sango," Ginta commented getting an elbow from Koga in the ribs.

"Shut up, Ginta," Koga growled narrowing his eyes at him. Sango sent Koga a small appreciative smile to which he nodded back. She looked from Inuyasha and the others noticing that Miroku was leaning against the tree, his arms crossed over his chest as he refused to look at her. Shippo was sitting next to Kagome giving Sango a friendly look his innocence shinning through his curious eyes. Frowning, Sango sighed and looked up at Inuyasha who's golden eyes were piercing into hers as if they were trying to read her.

"So, spill Sango. What's the deal with the two of you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I do owe you all an explanation," She nervously replied.

"You do," Koga said crossing his arms as he leaned against the trunk of the tree.

Sango was quiet for a bit feeling nervous as the others anticipated her answers. She looked from her lap to her friends who had all their eyes on her waiting for her to speak. Taking a deep breath and exhaling it, she swallowed as she began to speak, "I've known Bankotsu since we were young… we were once very close…"

**Author's Note**: Please leave a review so I know that you'd like more! Don't worry, there are more chapters to come.


	3. Chapter 3: The Flower Field

**House of Cards**

**Chapter Three: In the Flower Field **

_**Author's Note:**_ _Edited March 24, 2020. Hey guys! I wanted to touch up and redo a few parts. Please don't forget to leave a review because that tells me if I should keep up with this story! I have this whole plot laid out, it's just a matter of me finding the inspiration and motivation to keep on going, lol. I hope you are all staying safe with the whole pandemic going around. Please, stay home and stay safe (and binge on my series LOL) _

Sango smiled as she ran in the open flower field, the wind blowing against her hair causing it to fly about and gently sway her pink kimono dress. With a wide smile on her face, Sango brushed the tips of her small fingers against the sharp blades of grass that grew up to her waist. She looked over her shoulder calling out with a wide smile, "I'm going to beat you, Kirara!" She giggled playfully as her new demon cat companion mewed in delight running up ahead of her.

She laughed against pumping her arms as she tried to catch up with the small cat a few feet shy from reaching Kirara. Suddenly, stopping in her tracks as her smile dropped she gasped as great streaks of fire began to surround Kirara. The flames them engulfed her small body striking panic in Sango as she frowned and started to run again, "No! Kirara!" Sango exclaimed running towards the ball of fire. It started to dissipate as she got closer revealing a much larger, fiercer version of her friend, "Kirara? Is that you?" The girl asked timidly as she cautiously approached.

Kirara road in response purring loudly as she approached Sango poking her snout in her chest easing Sango's tension. Sango laughed immediately being rid of the worry that struck her as she started to pet and hug Kirara's now huge head admiring how she towered over her. She giggled as she poked at Kirara's huge saber-like teeth peeking out of her mouth, "Why didn't you tell me you could transform? This is amazing!" Kirara mewed pushing Sango gently towards her back to which the girl put two and two together, "What? Get on your back?"

With the help of Kirara laying down to give Sango easier access to throw her small leg over her body. Sango nervously gripped Kirara's thick fur as she stood up and started to pick up speed. The wind was now blowing against her cheeks and her hair askew as they were getting faster and faster. Kirara let out a final roar and a kick to the grass as her paws left the ground leaving them fully in the air.

Slowly opening her eyes, Sango looked around as she realized she was in the air! She looked at the ground below her and the beautiful scenery before her smiling and laughing as she spread her arms out enjoying the feel of the wind, "Wow, this is amazing!" Kirara was amused mewing out as she continued to soar through the air. Sango clutched tightly onto Kirara's fur looking out at the lands not realizing how much there was to offer!

Although she was allowed to venture out of her village, she couldn't go far. Scanning the new landscape before her, a huge tree growing in the forest caught her eye. A bit further from the tree was a waterfall! How did she not see such things that were literally so close to her own village? Gasping, Sango pointed at it, "Kirara! We must go there! It's a waterfall!" Nodding, Kirara started to head down and in no time they landed. Sango slipped off of Kirara immediately heading to the waterfall falling to her knees as she looked at her reflection in the clear water.

She dipped her hands into the cold water scooping it up bringing it to her mouth to take a refreshing drink. Sighing with satisfaction, she looked over at Kirara who was sitting next to her, her two tails wagging slightly as she happily watched Sango drink another helping of water.

Looking up at Kirara, Sango bought her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them as she leaned into Kirara's side. Her brown eyes gazed upon the beautiful waterfall before her, "I want this to be our secret place, Kirara. We both can come here play and be together forever. How does that sound?"

Kirara roared affectionately as she leaned down to lick Sango's cheek causing the little girl to giggle in delight. Sango wrapped her arms around Kirara's neck hugging her tightly for a brief second until she heard a crack in the distance. Pulling back, Sango looked behind her at the huge tree where the sound came from. She stood up and started to walk towards the sound with Kirara close on her heels, "What could have made that noise?" Sango wondered out loud.

They soon reached the huge tree cautiously looking around the huge base seeing nobody in sight. Frowning, Sango crossed her arms as she bit the inside of her cheek wondering what she just heard. Scratching her head as she leaned against the trunk she looked back at Kirara who was just as confused as her. Sango was about to open her mouth when something hit her hard on the top of her head, "Ow!" Sango exclaimed her hand flying up to the tender spot on her head. Kirara hissed as she looked up into the tree.

"Look out!" A voice said from above her. Sango threw her head back to look up at the branches of the huge tree. Above her, she saw a boy in the branches, in one hand there were fruit while the other steadied himself against the tree. She narrowed her eyes at him as he laughed, "Oops, I didn't see you there!" "Could you be a little more careful?" Sango hissed as she crossed her arms on her chest irritated as the boy kept the amused smirk on his face, "What are you even doing up there?"

"Ever heard of getting fruit?" The boy replied as he started to swing the branch of fruit in his hand, "Now don't let these hit you in the head again!" He yelled as he sent the branch of fruits down. Sango quickly stepped aside missing it as the fruits landed a few feet away from her. The boy soon followed after them landing in front of Sango as well.

The boy was a bit taller than her, he wore a blue and purple hakama with a long red obi tied around his waist. His long black hair was put in a braid resting over his shoulder as his bangs swayed with the gentle wind. The boy then looked up at Sango his eyes connecting with hers. She was about to retort and give him a piece of her mind until she saw the color of his eyes, they were a dark blue. Something she has never seen before, she was transfixed with how his dark blue eyes shone so brightly despite the deep color.

"Are you going to stare for a few more hours or are you actually going to introduce yourself?" The boy suddenly laughed causing Sango to blink with embarrassment. The annoyance rose within her again as she frowned.

"I think you're forgetting something," Sango said straightening up.

The boy raised his eyebrows in question, "What?" Beside her, she felt Kirara brush against her. The boy's eyes widened as he took in Kirara's apperance, "Wow!" He said as he slowly approached Kirara his palm up. Sango was at a loss of words as Kirara gently sniffed the boy's hand before licking it rubbing her huge head on his small hand, "Hey there! Is this your demon cat? She's amazing!"

"Um, yeah. Her name is Kirara," Sango said smiling slightly as Kirara patiently let the boy examine her huge fangs.

"Kirara you say? I'm Bankotsu, it's nice to meet you!" The boy said as he giggled petting Kirara's head softly making her purr in response, "I've never seen a demon cat like her."

"She's quite rare! My father gave her as a gift- Wait!" Sango said huffing causing the boy to look at her, Sango placed her hands on her hips the patience running out of her as she looked at him, "I'm waiting for your apology!"

Bankotsu stopped petting Kirara and rolled his eyes, "An apology? For what?"

"For what?" Sango repeated, "For the huge lump on my head!" she pointed at the growing spot on the back of her head from the impact of the heavy fruit.

"That wasn't entirely my fault," The boy shrugged laughing as he walked past her bending down to pick up three apples. Sango stood there, her mouth slightly agape as she watched him walk away with two of the apples in his arms and the other holding the ripe fruit to his mouth as he took a bite into it.

"To be quite clear," Sango said as she started after him as he walked away from the tree towards the huge waterfall. She caught up beside him her eyes still glaring at him as he walked nonchalantly, "You must've saw me below before you dropped those fruit. I was standing there for quite some time."

"And?" The boy replied with a smirk still on his lips as he stopped chewing, "By the time I let go of the apples, you were suddenly under the tree! How was I supposed to know that you would turn up out of nowhere?"

Sango blushed frustrated. She sped up as she managed to stop in front of him. She crossed her arms again narrowing her eyes at the boy who had his eyebrows lifted in question. Sango started, "That's not the point- I just want an apology. Is that too much to ask for?"

The boy sighed closing his eyes as he gulped the last of his apple his patience running thin. Opening his eyes again he looked into her brown ones. Sango couldn't explain what feeling she felt in her chest as his dark blue eyes connected with her own. The boy grabbed an apple reaching out with it in his hand, "Fine. No hard feelings?" He smiled sheepishly offering her the apple.

Sango's frown dissipated as she undid her crossed arms and reached forward. Her fingers slightly brushed his palm grabbing the ripe, bright red apple taking it clutching it to her chest. She felt a small smile start to spread on her lips as she looked back at the boy, "Even though that wasn't an apology," The boy rolled his eyes, "No hard feelings."

The two children stood in the field smiling warmly at each other as they looked into each other's eyes. The boy smiled as Sango took a bite out of the apple. She moaned in delight munching on the sweet fruit before swallowing. He nodded and started towards the waterfall. Sango stood there as she watched the boy walked further away from her. Beside her, she felt Kirara nudge at her side as if she was teasing her. Sango suddenly blushed, "What?"

"Hey, aren't you coming?" The boy called over his shoulder as he stopped in his tracks. Sango and Kirara looked at each other before they both ran over to him. Sango caught up to him walking beside them as they reached the waterfall. She watched as the boy sat at the bank by the water laying on the soft grass clasping his hands behind his head as he looked into the sky. Hesitant, Sango did the same as she laid beside him with Kirara at her side.

"What are we looking at?" Sango asked as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"Nothing," The boy answered, "I just like to look into the sky sometimes."

"Why?"

The boy shrugged, "I always wondered what it would be like to be a cloud or to be a bird."

"I often wonder that as well. My father and I would play a game of making out shapes of the clouds," Sango said fondly as she looked into the sky. Smiling, she pointed at a cloud, "Look! That looks like a fish, doesn't it?"

The boy looked over to where she was pointing, laughing, "It does. And that one looks like a dog!"

"Oh, I see it," Sango smiled excitedly as the two of them came to an awkward silence.

"What's your name? I told you mine, you never told me yours," Bankotsu said as he turned his head looking at her.

"My name is Sango," She replied.

"Sango," He repeated nodding as he looked back up into the sky Sango doing the same.

"I love it here," Sango admitted as they laid in silence.

"I do too," Bankotsu said.

Sango rolled onto her stomach using her hands to prop her chin up as she looked at Bankotsu, "This can be our place! Kirara and I already established that his was our special super secret place, but you're an exception."

Bankotsu scoffed placing his hands on his stomach as he let out a scoff, "I don't recall that you two were here first. I was already up in the tree before you two came along."

Sango rolled her eyes, "So? The three of us doesn't make a crowd do we?" She laughed as Bankotsu rolled his eyes dramatically. She pushed his shoulder playfully, "Come on! The three of us can have this waterfall to ourselves, how does that sound?'

Banktosu propped himself up with his elbows as he looked at Sango. His lips turning into a grin as he nodded, "I guess that isn't too bad. I could use some friends."

Sango started to become curious, "Don't you have friends back home?" Bankotsu's grin soon turned into a frown as he looked off into the distance, "Well to be honest, not really."

"Why?" He shrugged, "I'm not too sure why. The kids in my village just didn't like me, I couldn't figure out why."

Sango frowned, "That's awful. So, how did you get by?"

Bankotsu sighed looking up into the sky again, "I just ignored it. I didn't need them anyways. That's why when my father finally sent for me, I was happy to get out of there."

"So you moved villages?" Sango assumed, Bankotsu nodded as he reached for the third apple biting into it. "Where are you from, Bankotsu?" Sango asked

"I just moved to a village not far from here," He said, "My father is a friend of the chief of the village."

Sango perked up as she sat up, "Oh? What village?"

"Yokai taijiya, the demon slayer village," He answered looking at her, "You heard of it, I'm sure. The people there are famous for protecting the north."

Sango nodded enthusiastically smiling, "Yes! I am actually from that village, my father is the chief!"

"Really?" Bankotsu said as she nodded. Cracking a smile Bankotsu laughed, "What are the odds?"

"It was luck, I guess!" Sango shrugged as she stood up extending her hand towards Bankotsu, "Come on! The sun is about to go down, we ought to head back."

Bankotsu looked at her hand before reaching up taking it. Sango helped him up to his feet as they both dusted themselves off, "How are we going to head back? It's kind of a far walk from where we are now." He turned around seeing Sango no longer behind him. He frowned looking around until he saw Sango on the cat demon's back smiling with excitement at him.

"Not to worry," Sango said as she urged him to come closer, "Get on! We'll be back in no time!"


	4. Ch 4 Welcome to Yokai Taijiya Bankotsu

**House of Cards**

**Chapter 4 Welcome to ****Yokai Taijiya, Bankotsu**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the wait! Here is the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review. Enjoy!

"Come on!" Sango happily called over her shoulder scooting off of Kirara as soon as her paws touched the ground floor. Bankotsu was soon after her, the sac of fruit thrown over his shoulder as they ran towards the village.

"Hey! Wait up, you're not the one with a full sac of fruit hauled over his shoulder!" Bankotsu playfully laughed after Sango as they raced through the village. Onlookers looked curiously at the new comer and the chief's daughter as they playfully shouted at one another as they made their way to Sango's home.

Being that her father was the chief, they had one of the biggest homes. Bankotsu slowed down as he eyed the huge home. He breathed out, "Wow." As he finally started to take in the village before him. On the right towards Sango's home there was a courtyard of some sort, in it there were the demon slayers. All dressed in their skin tight black suits and armed. Still with the sac of fruit over his shoulder he walked closer to the courtyard. Bankotsu watched with awe as he approached them, fascinated by their calculated steps and strong blows with their weapons as two slayers practiced dueling with each other.

"Hey!" Sango's voice suddenly said from behind him making him jump in surprise, he whirled around to see the girl smiling up at him her hands behind her back as Kirara was perched on her shoulder, "What are you looking at? Come on, let's go see my father I'm sure he would love to meet you."

"Your father?" Bankotsu said, a bit uneasy as he scratched the back of his head out of habit.

"Yes! Come on," Sango exclaimed grabbing his hand pulling him towards her, "It'll be fine." Blushing slightly as Sango realized that she grabbed Bankotsu's hand she pushed the feeling away as she pulled the boy to her home. She raced through the front threshold of her home and looked around. Running up to one of the maids who happened to be her nanny she asked, "Yua-san, where is my father?"

"Oh! Hello Sango," Yua smiled. Yua was an older woman with her long black hair tied up on a loose bun on her head. There were a few wrinkles by her eyes, but they still shone with kindness and warmth, "Who is your friend?"

"This is Bankotsu," Sango smiled as she looked at him. Bankotsu smiled nervously and bowed slightly in greeting, "He says he and his father just moved here from their village. I wanted to introduce him to my father."

"Oh that's very sweet of you, Sango. I believe he is his room with a guest so be mindful," Yua said gently shooing the two children away, "Oh dear boy, here let me take those fruits out of your way. Once you come back I'll return them."

"Oh, thank you!" Bankotsu said surprised by her warmth and kindness. Letting go of Sango's hand he walked over to the old woman and handed her his small sac of fruit. Yua looked at the boy and was baffled by his blue striking eyes, "My goodness, what beautiful eyes you have."

Bankotsu blushed making Sango snicker behind him. He cast her a glare over his shoulder as he shyly smiled, "Thank you. My mother had blue eyes."

"It is quite rare," Yua added grinning warmly as she took the sac and placed it behind her.

"Okay, let's go!" Sango said impatiently as she basically dragged Bankotsu along with her. Bankotsu yelped in surprise still not used to the strength Sango had. Even though he had to be at least a head taller than her, she was surprisingly strong!

"Ow! I'm coming you don't need to rip my arm off!" Bankotsu whined as he was now jogging up to her quick, fast paced steps up the steps of the front part of their home.

"Well, pick up the pace I don't have all day," Sango playfully said making Bankotsu roll his eyes playfully. After making a few twists and turns they finally got to a room deeper in the estate. Bankotsu could feel his nervousness starting to seep in as he looked around. He didn't realize how big this estate Sango lived in was. As they rounded another corner they came into another huge courtyard which was full with many people.

"Whoa," Bankotsu said under his breath digging his heels into the wood stopping Sango from pulling him along.

"Bankotsu, what's with you?" Sango whined turning around seeing Bankotsu fully turned towards the courtyard. Her eyes went from his curious gaze to the courtyard where a few of the older kids were having the usual demon slayer training session. Smiling slightly, she placed her hands behind her back as she approached him slowly standing beside him watching as one of the students take on one of the instructors.

"What is going on?" Bankotsu asked.

"Its one of the intermediate classes for demon slayer lessons," Sango explained, "Every day we have lessons here in the courtyard. This class is for the elder kids."

"Wow," Bankotsu sighed walking down the steps, "You guys train everyday?"  
"Yup!" Sango said walking in front of him blocking his view from the students who were currently engaging in a hand to hand combat practice round. Bankotsu's eyes went from the fighting to Sango, her big brown eyes shining in the light and her hands behind her back. Narrowing his eyes at her, he was about to say something when Sango suddenly threw him a stick, "Heads up!"

Bankotsu gasped easily catching the stick in front of him, "What is this?"

"It's just a practice stick," Sango said. She smirked suddenly grabbing the stick with both of her tiny hands, she got into a stance and a determined yet playful look in her eye making Bankotsu raise his eyebrow, "Now, come at me!"

"What?" Bankotsu scoffed, "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am very much serious," Sango said in a singsong voice, "Now come on! Don't be scared."

"I am not scared," Bankotsu rolled his eyes, " I just don't want to hurt-"

"Hiya!" Sango suddenly shouted as she ran up to him immediately knocking the wind out of his gut making him double over in pain. Bankotsu gasped eyes wide as he tried to look at Sango who suddenly disappeared, "Look below you!" Her voice said, he looked down seeing her smirk with playfulness in her eyes before she swept him from under his feet causing what little breath he was able to regain rush out of him again.

"Ugh!" Bankotsu groaned from where he was on the ground, the stick limply in his hand. Sango was in a fit of giggles as she bent over her hands on her knees as she tried to control her own laughter. Bankotsu growled in annoyance sitting up with some difficulty as he glared at her, "That was not fair! I wasn't ready!"

"Whether you are ready or not doesn't matter when it comes to a battle with a demon or an opponent," Sango laughed shaking her head. Bankotsu refused to look at her as he bent his knees placing his arms on them looking at his feet in shame. Muttering to himself, he was about to get up when he felt a small tap on his arm. Looking up, Sango offered her small hand to him, a friendly smile on her face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to beat you up that badly."

Bankotsu scoffed laughing as she giggled. He grabbed her hand nonetheless as she hoisted him up. Kirara mewed beside him rubbing along his legs, her two tails wrapping around his calves as if she was patting him on the shoulder. Bankotsu chuckled bending down to pet the demon cat's head. Bankotsu wiped the dirt off of his bottom as Sango helped dusting some of the dirt off of his lapels of his hakama, "You know, I want a rematch. That did not count."

"Are you confident that you'll be able to beat me this time?" Sango retorted with a playful smile on her face.

"I know I will," Bankotsu replied getting ready as well. The two children looked at each other with determination. Sango's lips twitched into a small smile before she rushed forward with a cry bringing her stick down on Bankotsu's head. She was surprised when he dodged the blow easily side stepping giving her a nudge with his own stick at her side causing her to stumble forward, "Now that was just predictable."

Sango rolled her eyes, "I was just testing you out."

"Sure you were, but the real question is, would you able able to handle this?" Bankotsu moved forward so quickly it surprised Sango. She gasped as he was suddenly in front of her, his stick coming down on her. She had that split second of realization before defending herself, stopping his blow as she pushed him back. They went back and forth advancing and defending.

Sango was pleasantly surprised that Bankotsu was actually quite skilled. Bankotsu smirked striking at her again, causing Sango to grunt in surprise. Bankotsu laughed giving Sango a cocky look in his eyes, "Ready to give up?" He taunted pivoting his stick getting under her stick loose from her grip throwing it a few feet away from them.

Sango glared at him, their eyes connecting. Both of the two kids couldn't explain it, but as blue eyes stared into dark brown ones, an odd pull at their centers caused them to freeze in place. Bankotsu slackened a bit distracted giving Sango the chance to sweep him from under his legs once more. Bankotsu yelped in surprise, his back hitting the ground as Sango was suddenly straddling him, her hand on his shoulder and a small blunt dagger-like weapon in her hand pointing it at him, "Never," Sango smirked, a smile behind her lips.

Bankotsu swore quietly at himself, angry that he was easily caught off guard from her. Sango started to laugh, making him roll his eyes, "Get off of me!"

"Not yet! I want you to admit defeat!" Sango taunted.

"I want a rematch, right now!" Bankotsu huffed pushing Sango off of him as she continued to giggle. Bankotsu, although angry that he lost, burst into a small smile as he stood up walking over to Snago helping her off of her feet too.

"Just admit you lost, Bankotsu," Sango said wiping her tears from the corner of her eyes as they looked at each other again. Bankotsu rolled his eyes clasping his hands behind his head as he looked everywhere but at her, "By the way, where did you learn how to fight like that?" Kirara suddenly jumped into her arms mewing as she immediately started to scratch Kirara's favorite spot under her chin.

"My father actually taught me," Bankotsu replied, Sango's eyes lit up in curiosity. She approached him slowly wanting to ask more about his father when she was interrupted.

"Oh just who we were looking for," A voice said from beside them. The two children looked over to see Sango's father dressed in a comfortable hakama with a man she didn't recognize. He was the same height as her father, his long hair was tied in a low ponytail at the base of his neck as he kindly looked at Sango.

"Father!" Sango exclaimed smiling. Kirara mewed as she jumped out of her arms walking off to the shade leaving her mistress. Sango walked towards her father running into his arms. Automatically, he picked her up spinning her around happily.

"Kirara!" Bankotsu noticing the demon cat was intentionally leaving him alone, "Don't you dare leave me alone! Kirara, come back!" He whispered frantically feeling the nervousness start to set in.

Placing her down and lovingly patting her head her father looked over at Bankotsu.

"I see that you met Bankotsu," Her father said looking over at the child who bowed in respect.

"Bankotsu, when I said to run off, I didn't mean to run off for a few hours making everyone worried," The man said walking up to Bankotsu playfully pinching Bankotsu's cheek. Bankotsu blushed pursing his lips in embarrassment. His nervousness suddenly subsided his father's presence calming him.

"Father-" He protested not liking when his father did such things to him as one would do to a baby.

"Naoko," Sango's father chuckled, "Don't embarrass the young boy."

"Wait, father you know Bankotsu's father?" Sango asked as she walked over to Bankotsu standing next to him.

"Yes," Her father replied, "I've known Naoko since we were young."

"I used to live in this village," Naoko revealed bending down so he was eye level with Sango who suddenly turned shy. She smiled shyly at him looking at his long hair which was past his shoulders and tied at the base of his neck. His tan skin was similar to Bankotsu as he continued, "Osamu and I were very close friends. We've kept in touch by letters this whole time and your father here has told me so much about you."

"He did?" Sango asked grinning as she looked up at her father.

"Yes. Your father does tell me that you are quite skilled in combat," Naoko said making Sango feel embarrassed, her cheeks reflecting it as they turned pink. Bankotsu laughed shaking his head as he took sight of his new friend, "Is it true that you give the captain the Panther Fleet's son a hard time?"

Sango avoided eye contact as her thoughts went to her other good friend, Yuuto came into her mind, "I do manage to sweep him off his feet from time to time. But Yuuto is a tough opponent."

"Wonderful. She is just as humble as you were, Osamu," Naoko observed as he reached out pinching Sango's cheek playfully making her giggle and ease up.

"My daughter is humble as she is sweet," Osamu, Sango's father said, "Now Bankotsu, your father tells me that you are quite skilled in combat."  
"Yes, sir," Bankotsu replied standing straight up making Sango giggle beside him. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at her making a quick face before turning his attention back to Osamu.

"How do you feel about joining Sango and the other children in the village for the novice demon slayer lessons?" Sango's father asked with a warm smile on his face. Sango lit up beside him as the excitement was radiating off of her. She could see the uncertainty in Bankotsu's eyes as he bit his lip looking over at his father who warmly nodded encouraging his son to speak up.

"It would be an honor," Bankotsu replied determined as he clutched his fists beside him.

"Splendid!" Osamu exclaimed with a grin as he walked up to Bankotsu ruffling his hair.

"Daddy!" A toddler's voice exclaimed catching the attention of the two children and the men. Sango's eyes lit up again as she saw her mother in her everyday light green kimono. Her long black hair similar to Sango's swayed in the wind as she held onto her little brother Kohaku who was smiling excitedly with his stuffed bear doll in his chubby fists.

"Oh, look who it is," Oasmu lovingly said as he met his wife halfway, smiling as he kissed his wife on the cheek taking his youngest son from her arms.

"Mommy!" Sango happily greeted.

"Hello my dear cub," Sango's mother, Sumi softly said walking up to her lightly placing her hand on her cheek. Sango's mother was truly beautiful, Sango was a splitting image of her as they shared the same jet black hair, pale smooth skin and dark brown eyes. Although she looked similar to her mother, her attitude was mostly based on her father. Sumi who was beautiful in the eyes of the villagers, was quite deadly as she was from the Ito family who oversaw the Lion Fleet. Her mother also so happened to be the Captain of the Lion Fleet.

Sumi looked over her daughter at her dear friend, Naoko. She broke into a grin as she walked over to him, "Naoko, it's been too long." She bowed respectfully.

Naoko broke into a smile as well, bowing at the waist before straightening up as Sumi did. The two old friends looked at each other before embracing each other in a friendly hug, "It has been too long, Sumi. You don't look a year older."

"Oh stop," Sumi hushed patting the side of Naoko's cheek, "How have you been? I've heard you are staying here for good, is that true?"

Naoko nodded, "Yes, I thought the best time to come home was now."

Sumi smiled, "It's good to have you back, Naoko. Now Osamu has someone to cause trouble with again."

"Hush the both of you," Osamu said behind them a light smile on his lips as they chuckled.

"I've also heard," Sumi said smiling softly as she looked off to the side at Sango who in her arms was a three year old Kohaku who was reaching out to Bankotsu who was grinning as he held out his finger letting the toddler grip at his pinky, "You finally brought your boy."

Naoko warmly looked over at Bankotsu, Sango and Kohaku, "I did. Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu's attention was taken away from the chubby toddler to his father who beside him was Sango's mother. He nodded and walked over to them, "Yes?"

"I'd like you to meet Sango's mother, Sumi," He said gesturing for him to greet her.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Bankotsu said bowing slightly.

"Hello," Sumi said kindly, "My, Bankotsu aren't you handsome. How are you liking the village so far?"

"I like it, I feel like I'd get along quite well," Bankotsu replied honestly as he looked over at Sango who was walking over to them, "Especially with Sango here."

Sumi hummed with happiness as she pointedly looked at Osamu and Naoko who chuckled in response, "That makes me happy to hear."

Kohaku suddenly started to cry out from Sango's arms making the girl frown in worry. Laughing Sumi walked over rescuing her daughter from her hungry toddler. Taking a now red in the face Kohaku in her arms Sumi said, "It looks like someone is hungry. Naoko, it was so nice to see you again. I expect to see you tomorrow for our early morning rounds?"

"You can count on that," Naoko replied waving goodbye to Kohaku who tear stained eyes looked curiously at the stranger. Osamu smiled giving Sumi and Kohaku a kiss, "I will meet you guys shortly."

"No rush," Sumi said before turning away heading back inside.

"Osamu, why don't you head up with her? It'll give Bankotsu and I some time to settle into our new home," Naoko said taking place beside Bankotsu ruffling up his hair making the boy smile. He then turned to his old friend, gratefulness in his eyes as he bowed in appreciation. Osamu walked up to his old friend, patting him on the shoulder as soon as he straightened.

"There is never the need to thank me, Naoko," Osamu reminded him, "You are my friend, I am in debt to you." They looked at each other in the eyes meaningfully. Sango who was standing next to Bankotsu looked at each other in question.

"Sango, say goodbye to Bankotsu, I will walk them to the end of the estate," Osamu said. Sango nodded and looked back at Bankotsu who sheepishly looked at her in the eyes. Brown eyes met blue ones.

"It was nice to meet you today, Bankotsu. I can't wait to see you in class tomorrow!" Sango said formally making Bankotsu crack out in a smile wanting to laugh at her false tone of voice. Sango resisted the urge to glare at him as the smile was already breaking through her facade.

"See you tomorrow, Sango," Bankotsu replied his heart swelling with warmth as their eyes met again. He watched as Sango smile one last time at him turning on her heel, giving her father a quick hug before running across the courtyard up the steps and disappearing out of sight. Bankotsu trailed behind his father and Osamu curiously looking at the on going classes of people still practicing combat techniques. He was too in focus on their quick movements, effortless offense and graceful use of their chosen weapons to notice what his father and Sango's father were talking about a few feet in front of him.

"I'm glad Bankotsu and Sango seem to be getting along," Bankotsu's father said in a low voice, "He doesn't get along well with the kids from the previous village we lived in."

"Does he? He seems like he gets along well with others," Osamu commented.

"They thought of him being… _different_," Naoko revealed frowning slightly. Looking off to the side a thought he knew all too well haunting into his mind yet again. The guilt was eating away at him as he looked over his shoulder at Bankotsu as he curiously looked at the kids who were currently in lesson.

"Well," Osamu said knowing all too well, "It surprised me that they already found each other before we could introduce them. Just like you said, the universe wanted you to come home, so naturally the universe wanted Bankotsu and Sango to meet."

_The next day_

"Hey Sango!"

Sango jumped as she tore her eyes away from the entrance gates from the courtyard hoping to catch a glimpse of a particular blue eyed boy. Disappointed, she whipped her head around to see the familiar big brown eyes of her best female friend, Ezume. Her light brown hair was tied in their usual two pigtails on the sides of her head swung as she excitedly jumped up and down. Sango frowned not knowing how her best friend can have so much energy this early in the day, "What?" Sango asked.

"Word is going on that there is a new kid in the village. There is also word that you were the first to meet him," Ezume said with her eyebrow raised and a suspicious smile on her face.

Sango rolled her eyes ignoring her friend's pointed look, "There is a new boy in town."

Ezume squealed quietly, jumping again as she grabbed Sango's shoulders pulling her closer, "What is his name? Is he cute?"

Sango spluttered as her cheeks started to warm up, she refused to look anywhere but at her friend's oh-too-curious eyes, "How am I supposed to determine if he's cute or not?"

"Ezume, let the girl breath!" The cool voice of Yuuto said behind her. Sango breathed a sigh of relief looking over her shoulder at her close friend Yuuto. Yuuto always was confident in his stride as he walked towards her. He was one of the taller boys, with light brown eyes all the girls around her would fall for including Ezume. Sango didn't know what was with her girl friends and their sudden obsession with boys, they were after all, only children, "You can't always be pestering poor Sango in the morning. We all know that she isn't a morning person," Yuuta said smiling warmly at Sango as he playfully pinched at Sango's cheeks.

"Oh shut up, Yuuto! I was only asking her!" Ezume huffed crossing her arms as she dropped her wooden sword clattering on the ground.

Sango rolled her eyes, a smile breaking out as she slapped Yuuto's hand off of her cheek, "Would you stop it? Do you want me to embarrass you again?"

"Again? There won't be an again, princesses," Yuuto retorted with no malice in his voice only the bored roll of his eyes. The three children laughed, the usual banter between Yuuto and Ezume while Sango would be neutral on the sidelines.

"How much times do I have to tell you to not call me princess?" Sango growled playfully swiping at Yuuto with her own wooden sword, Yuuto effortlessly stepped away in time avoiding the blunt end of the sword.

"That's technically what you are, you after all, the chief's daughter," Ezume suddenly chimed in as she had her hand on her chin deep in thought.

"That is not the same thing!" Sango insisted turning pink making her friends laugh. Although she was irritated, she couldn't help but laugh along with them. _I guess it's my turn to be made fun of, _Sango thought to herself shaking her head.

"You still haven't told me the new kid's name!" Ezume brought up again frowning with curiosity burning in her eyes as she was at Sango's side again. Sango was about to reply when Yuuto spoke, "Speaking of the new kid…"

Sango immediately looked over at the courtyard gates, her eyes lit up and warmth filling her chest as she saw her new friend walk nervously through the gates. Behind him, she saw his father dressed in what appeared to be the usual demon slayer uniform, smiling encouragingly at his son as he pushed him further. Today, Bankotsu wore a blue hakama, his long hair was still in his braid as he had his wooden sword attached to his obi. Sango smiled turning on her heel as she started to run towards him waving her hand, "Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu turned, his eyes immediately finding Sango running towards him. He broke out into a smile, "Sango!" He called back.

Naoko chuckled as he watched the two children light up shaking his head, "Now, go be with Sango. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Alright father. Have a good day!" Bankotsu called over his shoulder as he ran to meet Sango halfway.

"I have never seen Sango that happy before," Ezume observed watching with a smile as her friend ran up to the new boy. She blinked thinking it was cute.

Yuuto who usually had a quick wit response didn't reply as he narrowed his eyes at the newcomer. He watched as the boy who had to be the same height as him, his hair definitely longer than his own was tied in a braid running past his waist met Sango halfway smiling just as widely as she was, "What's the big deal with the kid anyways? He doesn't look all that."

Ezume glared at Yuuto, "You don't know that yet! He looks nice, and if Sango likes him, I'm sure I would like him too. Give him a chance Yuuto, don't be a bully."

"You made it!" Sango exclaimed trying to calm her breathing as she met Bankotsu halfway.

Bankotsu laughed nodding, "I did! My father was a bit more excited than I was, waking me up earlier than I thought making me eat some mochi for good luck."

Sango smiled, "How sweet. Now, why don't you come over and meet some of my friends?"

"Sure," Bankotsu shrugged feeling the nervousness start to set in. He didn't let it show as he followed Sango closer to the group of kids. He scanned the courtyard seeing what he assumed was his class. There were all around the same age, all standing around either stretching or laughing amongst each other as they held the same wooden sword as he had. His eyes found the boy and the girl Sango was standing with a few moments earlier.

The girl, who was short like Sango had her brown hair tied into two pigtails on either side of her head was dressed in a warm yellow cotton top and bottoms. Beside her, a boy with a sneer in place had his hair flowing freely ending a bit above his shoulders, his light brown eyes narrowing at Bankotsu.

"What is with your friend's face?" Bankotsu whispered into Sango's ear pointedly looking at Yuuto.

Sango giggled rolling her eyes, "He's always reluctant to open up to newcomers."

"Should I be worried?"

"Not at all," Sango reassured him winking as they were finally in front of her two friends. Sango smiled, "Hey guys, this is Bankotsu. Bankotsu, this is Ezume," She said pointing to her friend who smiled warmly.

"Hey, nice to meet you," She said walking up to him, "Whoa, your eyes… they're blue?"  
"Apparently they are," Bankotsu said trying to hide his eyeroll as he was so used to people coming up to him and commenting about his odd colored eyes.

"Ezume," Sango slightly scolded making Ezume giggle stepping away from Banktosu.

"Right, right, let him breathe right?" Ezume chuckled scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. Sango with a grin in place smiled lightly at her friend before looking over at Yuuto who stood standoffishly with his arms across his chest seizing Bankotsu up. Bankotsu, gave off the same energy as Yuuto raising his eyebrow in curiosity as to why this boy who he wasn't even introduced to yet was giving him such hostility.

Sango coughed awkwardly, "And Bankotsu this is-"

"Yuuto," Yuuto cut in, eyes narrowed as he looked at Bankotsu up and down.

"Bankotsu," Bankotsu replied curtly, "Nice to meet you."

"So," Yuuto said, "Tell me, where did you come from?"

"Does it matter where I came from? I'm here now," Bankotsu replied not standing down.

"It does matter, I'd like to know the type of newcomers like yourself come from if Sango is going to associate herself with you," Yuuto said making Sango's eyes widen and cheeks blush.

Bankotsu bristled, as soon as he said that he felt a twinge of jealousy inside of him. Sneering, Bankotsu scoffed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, Yuuto, stop it!" Sango hissed stepping in between Bankotsu and Yuuto, her back to Bankotsu as she narrowed her eyes at him not caring if he was taller than her, "What's gotten into you?"

"I just want to know who he is," Yuuto said cooly looking over at Bankotsu who lazily had his wooden sword in hand resting on his shoulder. He brushed past her walking up to Bankotsu taking out his own wooden sword pointing it at Bankotsu, "My father always said the best way to get to know what a man stands for is to challenge him to a duel."

"You think of me as an opponent already?" Bankotsu smirked, "I just met you."

Yuuto glared at him slicing his sword through the air again before grabbing the base of the sword with two hands getting into a defensive stance, "Will you accept my challenge or not?"

Bankotsu chuckled feeling the adrenaline start to get the best of him again. Around him, he could see the curious onlookers of the other kids start to circle around them all whispering to each other as they saw the scene unfolding before them. Bankotsu was confident in his fighting skills, his father after all was a skilled fighter. But, did he really want to waste his time with a bully like this one in front of him?

"Yuuto, stop it!" Sango demanded again stepping in between Bankotsu and Yuuto. Bankotsu softened, grateful for the fact that Sango stood up for him, but he knew he could handle this himself. He walked up to Sango, her back to him as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sango, don't worry. I got this," Bankotsu reassured her.

"You don't have to do this, Bankotsu," Sango said biting her lip glancing from him to Yuuto. She knew that Yuuto was quite the skilled fighter even giving herself a hard time when they would spar with one another. Yuuto was one of the top students along with herself and Ezume and someone who was looked at for the possible next general commander.

"Don't worry about me," Bankotsu repeated again winking as he walked into the circle that was suddenly formed from the group of kids. Mirroring Yuuto's stance he held up his blunt, wooden sword up against his head his two hands gripping the handle. With not even a starting countdown, Yuuto quickly rushed towards him.

Bankotsu was surprised to say the least that Yuuto would attack first. Yuuto struck down his sword on Bankotsu making him block it. Bankotsu growled not expecting this much strength from Yuuto as well. Yuuto seemed to have noticed this as well, smirking as he pushed down on Bankotsu's sword, "Didn't see that coming did you?"

"No," Bankotsu gritted through his teeth. He pushed Yuuto off with such power it surprised him. Yuuto slid back, dirt forming around him causing the onlookers including Sango and Ezume to cough blocking the dirt from getting into their eyes and mouth with their arms. Yuuto gasped as Bankotsu suddenly appeared through the dust jumping into the air striking down on Yuuto.

The two boys, both skillful for their age and quite fast compared to most exchanged blows. Each offensive and defensive when they needed to be. Sango bit her lip, the nervousness starting to settle in as she watched Bankotsu hold his own against Yuuto. From all the years she knew Yuuto, she knew that he was good at problem solving, he was quick on his feet and with his thinking. When push came to shove, Yuuto always knew what to do to succeed.

"I'm surprised, Bankotsu is actually giving Yuuto a hard time," Ezume suddenly said from beside her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah," Sango replied her eyes not leaving Bankotsu, "I just hope Yuuto isn't thinking of anything nasty."

Ezume scoffed patting Sango on the shoulder causing her to look at her friend, "Yuuto isn't that bad, Sango. You and I both know Yuuto needs to do things like this, and for what reason we don't know."

Bankotsu was getting tired, he had to admit that. He had to give it to Yuuto, he was in shape looking as if he wasn't even getting tired like he was. Bankotsu blocked Yuuto's blow to the side pushing him off as they stared at each other. _I need to get this over with, I don't want to waste all my energy before the actual class starts! _He thought to himself.

"What's wrong Bankotsu, ran out of battle tactics?" Yuuto taunted.

"No! I'm just thinking how I can win," Bankotsu retorted stepping out of the way as Yuuto sliced the space beside that brief second, Bankotsu used his feet similarly to what Sango did to him, as soon as Yuuto charged him again. Bankotsu blocked his blow pushing him off as he crouched low using his leg sweeping Yuuto's under him causing him to fall onto the ground with a grunt. Kicking his sword out of his hand, Bankotsu stepped over the boy his sword pointing at him, "I win."

As quickly as it happened, Sango and Ezume gasped as Bankotsu was suddenly standing over Yuuto his sword pointed at him as his chest heaved with breathes coming out in puffs. Sango gasped as she broke the circle walking into it as she scanned Bankotsu who appeared to be unharmed.

Yuuto looked at Bankotsu, narrowing his eyes frowning as he stared into those blue eyes. The anger dissipating as a smirk graced his features he let out a chuckle. Bankotsu was confused stepping back a bit as he watched Yuuto stand up laughing as he walked over to his sword picking it up. Yuuto walked over to Bankotsu, eyes were now light and a smile in place as he stuck out his hand, "You're not too bad."

Bankotsu looked at his hand suspiciously, eyes glancing from his hand to Yuuto's face before he shrugged shaking his hand firmly, "You're not bad yourself."

"Name's Yuuto," Yuuto said shaking his hand.

"Bankotsu," Bankotsu replied with a grin.

"Great! Now are you two boys finally done with all this pride stuff?" Ezume whined causing the two to break their handshake. Sango was beside her smiling at her two friends happy that they were seemingly getting along.

"Yes, we are quite tired of that," Sango admitted making Yuuto roll his eyes.

"We have to meet the instructor now, we don't want to be late, again!" Ezume exclaimed.

"Again?" Yuuto scoffed, "It was you who made us late the last time! You were too busy freaking out over not finding your hair ribbon."  
"Shut up, I only have two! My mother would've killed me," Ezume defended herself as she started to walk ahead of her group. Yuuto sighed shaking his head as he patted Bankotsu on the back.

"Sorry about that, by the way," Yuuto said.

"Sorry about what?"

"About earlier. I didn't mean it," Yuuto admitted, "I just wanted to see who you were."  
"That's honestly an odd way to get to know someone," Bankotsu admitted.

"It is, but it makes it so much more interesting," Yuuto laughed making Bankotsu smile. Yuuto sped up joining the group of kids leaving Sango and himself to walk beside one another.

"So much for a first impression," Sango said her hands behind her back as she looked pointedly at Bankotsu.

"Hey, I had to leave a good one and I think I did that," Bankotsu replied nonchalantly making Sango laugh. The two looked at one another, a blush creeping on both of their cheeks as the dark brown eyes met the cool blue ones.

"Come on," Sango said suddenly reaching out to grab Bankotsu's hand, "Lets get to class!" Bankotsu's face broke into a smile as he allowed Sango to drag him along, his hand clutching onto her warm one running after her excitement running through him. Excitement for his first training lesson with one of the most notable demon slayer villages in the world. Excitement for what new friendships seem to have formed and how much at home he felt.

_Home_, he thought to himself as he looked up into the bright blue skies of the village then at Sango who happily looked over her shoulder at him.

_Welcome to __Yokai Taijiya, Bankotsu, _he thought to himself with a smile.

_A few weeks later_

The sky was now an orange purple hue, the clouds were scattered across the great sky as the sun was almost at its end. With the sounds of the many wild animals going to sleep and the villagers getting ready for dinner and bed it was a calming evening. The calming sounds of the river filled the ears of the four children sitting at the bank all on their backs munching on some snacks each looking up at the sunset sky.

"Oh my god!" Ezume suddenly exclaimed jumping up onto her feet causing the other three to flinch in surprise. She hurriedly tried to slip on her slippers as she reached down to grab her hair ribbons as her light brown hair was let down kissing the tops of her shoulders.

"Hey, Ezume, what gives?" Bankotsu said irritated as he reached over to where Sango had the bag of lychee.

"What's the matter, Ezume?" Sango asked looking up at her friend worried.

"I totally forgot it's my grandma's birthday celebration today! My family was throwing a dinner, I have to go!" Ezume hurriedly explained as she tied the ribbons on her wrist and was already running towards the village which wasn't too far away, "I'll see you guys later!"

"Bring us some of your mother's moon cakes!" Bankotsu called after her before collapsing onto the grass again.

Sango chuckled shaking her head at her friend's forgetfulness looking back at the two boys who were both laying on their backs, their eyes closed, "I reminded her earlier today that she told me she had something important she couldn't be late for."

"This is Ezume we're talking about," Yuuto replied still with his eyes closed, "She is cursed with forgetfulness."

"I wouldn't call it a curse," Sango tutted as she flicked the stem of the lychee at him. Yuuto opened his eyes narrowing them playfully at Sango. He got on his knees and looked at her with a mischief smirk.

"You're going to pay for that!" Yuuto exclaimed.

Sango squealed jumping over Bankotsu making him open his eyes, sitting up in alarm, "What-?"

"Bankotsu! Save me from the evil Yuuto!" Sango laughed clutching onto Bankotsu's arms hiding behind him as Yuuto tried to get past Bankotsu.

"Sango, I was trying to get some sleep-" Bankotsu whined, but played along nonetheless as he mirrored Yuuto's movements with a light smile on his face. He laughed when Sango took his long hair which was undid from his braid and hid under his thick locks.

"You make it as if if you confide in Bankotsu you're all safe and sound," Yuuto joked sitting back down giving up knowing that it would be impossible to get around Bankotsu.

"Hey, that is true. I'm a big strong man!" Bankotsu joked making Yuuto and Sango give him a look. Bankotsu raised his eyebrows waiting for them to agree, instead he was left with laughter making him roll his eyes in annoyance. Their mirth was short lived when a low booming voice came from the top of the hill.

"Yuuto," The voice said. Bankotsu, Sango and Yuuto stopped laughing and looked up at the man. He was dressed in the usual demon slaying attire, but the only thing different was the patch he bore on his right breast, the patch of a black panther.

"Father," Yuuto replied automatically standing up on his feet dusting off his knees. He looked sadly at Bankotsu and Sango, "I gotta go guys, see you tomorrow."

"See you," Sango replied softly watching as Yuuto headed towards his father. Sango stood up looking at his father, "Hello Mister Yamaguchi, have a good night!"

Tatsuya, Yuuto's father nodded, "Thank you, you as well Lady Sango." Beside her, Bankotsu felt as if he should be respectful and say good night as well. He stood up also bowing slightly.

"Have a good night as well, Mister Yamaguchi," Bankotsu said. He looked up expecting a friendly nod, but instead to his surprise and confusion he got a sneer. He frowned as Tatsuya put his hand on Yuuto's shoulder and spun him around, "Is it something I said?" Bankotsu softly asked as he plopped beside Sango.

Sango frowned seeing the whole thing unfold. She placed her hand on Bankotsu's patting it reassuringly, "Hey don't take it too hard. Yuuto's father is always like that."

"Is he? Whenever I greet him or when I am near I feel… that he doesn't want me to be here," Bankotsu admitted looking down at their hands. He sighed bringing his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around them as he looked off into the side.

"I'm sure he doesn't! That's just nonsense," Sango insisted scooting closer to Bankotsu for warmth, "Please don't let it get to you, Bankotsu. My father even calls Yuuto's father the grump of the fleets."

"The fleets?" Bankotsu asked suddenly curious, "What are those?"

"Have you not been going to classes?" Sango asked to which Bankotsu shrugged not even hiding to admit he rather not be in class and rather be practicing his combat and sword skills. Sango laughed making Bankotsu ease up a bit.

"Care to explain _Lady Sango_," Bankotsu teased nudging at Sango's shoulder making her laugh.

"Don't call me that," Sango warned lightly. She looked back up at the sky resting her head on Bankotsu's shoulder comfortably. "Our village hierarchy is made out of ranks. The head of everything as you know is my father, the chief. Under the chief there is the second in command, usually the right hand man or woman which in this case it is your father, Bankotsu he is the general."

"I know that. Now start to explain the fleets," Bankotsu urged her with curiosity at the tip of his tongue.

"I'm getting to that! Let's see… under the general's orders are the three fleets. The Panther, Lion and Leopard fleet. These fleets are used as the village's defenses both against evil from demons and opposing villages. Those fleets are usually made up of the best of the best demon slayers both of men and women no matter the age. However, each fleet must have a captain. And the captain of the fleet is usually part of the original families."

"Original families?"

"Yes. For example, Yuuto's father is from the Yamaguchi family. The Yamaguchi family bears the symbol of the panther. For the lion fleet, it is reigned by my mother's family, the Itos, the leopard fleet is Ezume's family, the Aikawa family. And finally, my family, the Sakurai bearing the tiger. From what our history says, these families including my own made up the original demon slaying village. Each fleet's captain is an ancestor or kin of their own family and this position is passed down within the family."

"So Yuuto and Ezume will be the captains of their fleet?"

"Yes," Sango nodded.

"And how you will be the next chief?" Bankotsu asked again, Sango nodded a frown in place and a sad look in her eye. Bankotsu saw right through her, he wanted to ask her further but knew she didn't want to talk about it. Instead of pressing on he allowed Sango to continue with her lesson, "Wait, so how about the general? Is that position passed down as well?"

"That's where this whole thing gets interesting and harder to explain," Sango said with a smile, "Why didn't you go to class like everyone else?"

"I rather learn it from you rather than a boring instructor!" Bankotsu admitted making Sango blush briefly.

"Anyways," Sango continued, "The general is an important rank. They just don't pick anyone for that roll. As the general they overlook the fleets, help with demon raid decisions, and are expected to keep things in order within the fleets. So, being that the job comes with a lot of responsibility and knowledge there is a ceremony usually at the end of the current general's rule to determine who will succeed them."

"How would you know when their time is up?"

"Usually, the generals are expected to serve for five years," Sango said, "Then they can choose to either step down or continue. For the most part, most of our generals usually go on to serve for at least ten years."

"Wow."

Sango nodded, "The ceremony is used to analyze and determine who will be the next general. This is where each family no matter if from the original families or other families within the village enter one of their children into the ceremony in hopes that one lucky person will get such an honor."  
"So the general positions aren't passed down within families like the fleets?"

"Exactly," Sango said, "The original families felt that this would be more fair as there are other more skilled demon slayers outside of the families."

"That's fair. Wait, so are the original families also able to have their children compete?"

"Of course, this has happened a bunch of times when the captain's sons or daughters won the general position rather than fleet captain."

"Wow, it must be super competitive isn't it?"

Sango nodded, "Yes, it's such a big ceremony in our village. It is pretty nerve wracking as well, with all the pressure put on you there is also the watchful eyes of the judges who ultimately decide if a person is worthy or not. There is no bias in this ceremony as a person's skill, technique, knowledge, problem solving and leadership is evaluated by the elders, the current captains of the fleets and the chief themselves."

Bankotsu could feel the excitement in his bones as he looked from the sky to Sango who was still leaning his head on his shoulder. Determination suddenly in his eyes as he looked out into the sky, "Well, that sounds like something I want to be."

"Really?" Sango asked lifting her head looking at him.

"It is. I know if I were able to get something as achievable like that my father wold be so proud," Bankotsu said smiling, "And didn't you say the general is usually the chief's right hand?"

"Yes," Sango replied.

"Well, I guess that's a promise to you isn't it? I rather not have anyone else be your right hand other than me," Bankotsu said shyly avoiding Sango's eyes as he looked up at the sky his cheeks blushing. Sango was quiet for a bit, her cheeks also blush with pink as she felt the warmth in her heart start to spread. The warmth was something she noticed would only happen when Bankotsu was around, or when he would look at her with those blue eyes, and even with the slightest touch from him. She didn't know how to explain in, but she liked it.

Smiling, Sango closed her eyes laughing softly as she leaned her head on his shoulder yet again. Bankotsu feeling the awkwardness dissipate, he stared at Sango's dark haired head. He felt himself smiling his body all fuzzy as he stared at the girl. Sango said in a soft voice, "I'd rather not have anyone else either Bankotsu. So, is that a promise?"

Bankotsu nodded wrapping his arm around her shoulders pulling her close, something they were both comfortable with and used to at this point as they've grown close with each other, "I promise, Sango."


End file.
